horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Minute
One Minute is a song by American rapper and singer XXXTentacion featuring rapper Kanye West and Travis Barker. Lyrics So much hate at the top, it's a lonely place When you find out the opps ain't the only snakes And your spouse only know what you don't erase The world only know you by your worst mistakes So spaz on they ass, that's the only way Smash on the gas down Stony, ayy Crash and come back with a swollen face And when I'm on my way, X hold the gate Terrorize shit, we don't negotiate If you bitch-made, we don't associate Show up at your birthday if you owe me cake With a black mask, that's how we exfoliate So pardon my way, my heart's in the way I follow my thoughts, ain't no logic in Ye Said that's all I'ma say, if he caught him a case Then send him to jail, like a dog in a cage I ain't feeling the age, no rottin' away You're dark as the days, you caught in the way 'Cause coffins is laid under a tombstone 'Cause even when you die, they still throwin' rocks at your graves So follow the wave, can't swallow the hate My mind trumps anything that a scholar could say Don't know how to behave, we rage out of the raves Dislocate an arm, just pop it in place 'Cause the damned, they ain't it, all the pain and anguish Turned me into a man, so I ain't complainin' Now these things is changin', no more lames is hanging No more fame in famous, ain't no shame in shamin' She wanna give you the cookie, you Famous Amos She gave you the pussy, but you ain't pay for the anus Now your name is tainted, by the claims they paintin' The defendant is guilty, no one blames the plaintiff Gotta say it in Layman's terms, while you wait on arraignments 'Cause if the jury say you did it, the payment is heinous Give me one minute, my lady just fainted My babies is crying, you understand what I'm sayin'? One minute, one minute, gone One minute, and the next one's mine One minute, one minute, gone One minute, and the next one's mine One minute, one minute, gone One minute, and the next one's mine One minute, one minute, gone One minute and the next one's... mine! Ahaha Faith, I want more Faith, I want more Faith, I want more Faith, I want more Faith, I want more Faith, I want more! One minute, one minute, gone One minute, and the next one's mine One minute, one minute, gone One minute, and the next one's mine One minute, one minute, gone One minute, and then the next one's mine One minute, one minute, gone One minute and the next one's— Why It Sucks # The guitar in the background is very annoying # Kanye has a VERY mediocre verse and doesn't really add anything to the track. It is also kind of a letdown because fans were expecting Scarlxrd to be on the track instead of Ye. People wanted a Scarlxrd collab cause X and Scar had very similar styles. John Cunningham said on Twittter that the reason why Kanye is on the track is because X wanted to make a song with him. # The engineer and producer behind this track are terrible. They length-end one of the mines for four bars and it actually shows and sounds awful. # This is one of X's worst songs # The music video is terrible and gross. It doesn't even have an animated versions of X or Kanye. Redeeming Quality # The reason this track sucks is not really X's fault as it was the engineers and producers who ruined the song. # The music video is well animated. Trivia # The music video for the song was originally released on Vimeo, but it was removed because of its explicit content. Videos XXXTENTACION - One Minute (Audio) (feat. Kanye West)|Official Audio XXXTENTACION - One Minute ft. Kanye West(VIDEO REVERSED!!����)|Music Video (reversed) Category:XXXTentacion Songs Category:Kanye West Songs Category:Travis Barker Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Posthumous releases Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that were deleted Category:Explicit Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Screaming Songs